Traidores
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Eran jóvenes e idealistas, creían en la causa, pero no lo pudieron soportar más. ¿Qué más les daba ser traidores? Seguir a los servicios de Voldemort era mucho peor que la muerte.
1. Regulus

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

******__****Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres****  
**

**Porque después de que publiqué lo anterior me vino esta otra idea a la cabeza, decidí anotarme otra vez y escribir esto para ustedes.**

**Personalmente el concepto me sedujo, pero de ahí a que haya logrado plasmar lo que quería, ustedes decidirán.**

* * *

**Traidores**

******1.- Regulus Black**

Lo había decidido, ya no le quedaba la menor duda. Aunque eso implicara echar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos, por que sus padres lo consideraban un héroe y su prima mayor no dejaba de decir lo orgullosa que estaba de él, así como tantos otros que lo conocían. ¿Y como no? Él había sabido honrar su linaje como sangre pura, a diferencia de su hermano el traidor. Él, Regulus Black, se había unido a los mortífagos con tan solo 16 años y aunque al principio todo parecía fácil, tarde que temprano el desencanto le había golpeado el rostro con más fuerza que una Bludgert. Las ordenes del señor Tenebroso eran cada vez más complicadas, desquiciadas y desalmadas. Él no era Bella, él no estaba loco y lejos de disfrutar las torturas, sentía siempre como el estómago se le revolvía.

Aun así, había intentado aguantar lo más posible, poco más de un año para ser exacto. Sin embargo, ya no podía. Las pesadillas, las largas jornadas y la magia oscura estaban acabando con él. Ahí parado frente al espejo, notaba lo pálido y ojeroso que estaba, también estaba más delgado de lo que él mismo podía recordar. Ya no era ni la sombra de lo que un día había sido el orgulloso buscador de Slytherin. Se veía como un muerto, pero era mucho peor que estar como tal. Los muertos descansaban en paz, mientras que él era una marioneta para cometer los crímenes más atroces. Nadie podía vivir con tanto remordimiento sin perder la salud mental, lo sabía porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía las agonizantes caras de sus victimas o de la nada escuchaba gritos rogando por piedad.

Vivir así no era vida. Claro que tampoco se quería llevar al más allá su familia, ni hacerles caer en desgracia, pero en lo que a él le concernía, no iba a recibir ni una orden más. Obviamente no era tonto, nadie iba a presentarle su carta de renuncia a Voldemort así como así. La muerte era su único destino, lo tenía muy claro, pero ya que iba a morirse, no iba a hacerlo sin hacer gala de su astucia como buena serpiente. Su supuesto Lord podría ser el presunto heredero del propio Salazar, como tanto pregonaba, pero le demostraría que él era mucho más digno de pertenecer a aquella casa.

Se echó la capa negra encima y tomó su varita antes de salir de su habitación. A esa hora su madre ya estaría dormida, por lo que procuró no hacer demasiado ruido al bajar hasta la cocina. Tocó un par de veces la puerta del armario y luego la abrió. Por un breve instante sonrió al ver al elfo domestico que ahí residía.

—Kreacher —llamó tranquilamente—. Necesito que me hagas un favor —pidió apenas tuvo la atención de aquella criatura.

—Kreacher haría cualquier cosa por su amo —respondió el elfo, mirando con sus saltones ojos al mago.

Regulus asintió con la cabeza, sabía de sobra eso y aunque jamás lo iba a admitir, le tenía aprecio a esa criatura. Confiaba en que Kreacher seguiría sus ordenes al pie de la letra y que incluso cuidaría de su madre cuando él ya no estuviera. Así que sin prolongar más la espera, echó una mirada nostálgica a la cocina. Nunca más volvería a poner un pie ahí. Su único consuelo era imaginar la cara que pondría el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos al saber lo estúpido que había sido por subestimar a un elfo y a su joven amo.

—Llevame a la cueva a la que has ido con el señor Tenebroso —ordenó.

Si, era un traidor, pero a diferencia de los demás, se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para no morir así como así. Mínimo se llevaba a la tumba parte del plan de Lord Voldemort, al fin y al cabo, solo se podía morir una vez.

* * *

**¿Y qué me dicen? ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?**

**Saben que todo es bien recibido y que acepto lo que sea menos indiferencia D:**

**Espero que les agradara un poco y ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

**Besos ^^**


	2. Draco

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

******__****Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres****  
**

**Okay... tal vez las cosas no fueron ni por asomo como las estoy pintando, pero lo que leerán a continuación fue hecho bajo la idea de que así se veían más monas las cosas para este fic en particular.**

**De antemano, ¡gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

**Traidores**

******2.- Draco Malfoy**

Estaba cansado, esas no eran vacaciones, eran el infierno en su más puro estado. Dentro de Hogwarts podía hacerse el loco para no responder al llamado de Voldemort, por más que le ardiera la marca tenebrosa, pero en casa, su padre o su tía lo arrastraban a cada maldita reunión. Torturas, asesinatos y atrocidades era lo que presenciaba a diario. Hacía un año y medio atrás, cuando tenía dieseis, la euforia por ser un mortífago era muy diferente a la sensación que lo recorría en esos momentos. Por su puesto que al inicio estaba maravillado, con todo y la insana misión que le habían asignado cuando todavía era un mago menor de edad. Sin embargo, su gusto había durado mucho menos que un suspiro. ¿Orgullo? ¿Poder? ¿Supremacía? ¿Dignidad? Esas palabras ya no entraban en su vocabulario. Lo único que sentía era miedo, terror para ser más explícitos y no era terror a que lo mataran, no, eso había quedado atrás con su dignidad. Lo que le aterraba era que su madre muriera por su culpa, ella era la única de esa familia que no se merecía la muerte, pues hasta a donde le importaba a su padre se lo podía llevar el diablo y le daba igual.

—No sé, no estoy seguro —contestó manteniendo la distancia y con cierta indiferencia. ¿En verdad importaba? ¿En verdad les iría mejor si entregaban a Potter? ¡Ja! Lo dudaba mucho. En todo caso las cosas empeorarían si «el descocido» moría.

Vamos, solo había que ver a su familia para saber lo bajo que habían caído los grandes sangre pura ante el yugo de un mestizo sanguinario. ¡Solo eran títeres! No había paz, no había lujos, no había nada más que sangre y gritos de dolor. Odiaba a los impuros, si, pero odiaba todavía más al mago tenebroso que los trataba a todos como simples elfos domésticos y solo por ello se negaba a soplar aquella tenue llama de esperanza, no quería quedar hundido en la oscuridad. Si Potter y su dos idiotas amigos tenía la más ligera y diminuta oportunidad de destruir a Voldemort, no sería él quien conspiraría en contra suya.

—No sé —repitió—. Podría ser —añadió con voz indiferente ante la insistencia de Lucius sobre si aquel deforme tipo era Potter. Claro que lo era y claro que lo sabía, pero nada ganaba con abrir la boca.

Rodó los ojos sin que nadie lo notara cuando escuchó la voz de su tía y un bufido se le escapó por la bajo mientras escuchaba la conversación entre ella y su padre. ¿Y todavía Lucius abogaba por la causa? Era patético saber que no tenía poder ni sobre su casa ni sobre sus vidas. Así que se mantuvo sin mover un solo musculo, mientras observa como Bellatrix daba rienda suelta a su locura. Que no apoyara a los mortífagos, no significaba que haría algo en contra de ellos. No era tan estúpido.

_¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora también tengo que hacer eso? ¿Me vieron cara de mula?_ Pensó de mala gana tras las ordenes de su tía, pero antes de hacer algo, la intervención de su madre lo salvó hasta de eso. Por eso y por muchas otras razones amaba a esa mujer. Narcissa no merecía vivir en semejante infierno, y por ello se dio el lujo de dejar que Potter le quitara las varitas durante esa pequeña batalla en la sala. Si, el niño que sobrevivió podía decir misa sobre que se las había quitado a al fuerza, porque la realidad era que él no había opuesto resistencia para que Potter las tomara sin mayor problema y se largaran de una vez, llevándose también su propia varita. Aunque eso último también había sido sutilmente planeado, junto con la conveniente omisión de que él había desarmado a Dumbledore antes de que Snape lo matara. Y hablando del viejo, él tampoco se había resistido para que lo alejara de su varita. Curioso, ¿no?

Más le valía a ese trío de chiflados hacer las cosas bien, ya que él no podía hacer más nada por el momento. Era una cobarde y no lo negaba, pero también era un sutil traidor que sabotearía a su propio bando hasta que esa estúpida guerra terminara. Finalmente, si lo descubrían, lo peor que podían hacer era matarlo y para fortuna suya, solo se podía morir una vez.

* * *

**¿Entonces que les pareció?**

**Avadas, torturas, crucificciones, tomatasos y derivados son aceptados, pero las demandas para mi abogado.**

**Si os gusto aunque fuera un poco, agradecería que me lo dejaran saber, así como si no les gustó también.**

**¡Que tengan una linda semana! ¡Nos leemos!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
